<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如果他知道 by huangyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922866">如果他知道</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangyou/pseuds/huangyou'>huangyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all tz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangyou/pseuds/huangyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>如果他知道</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两个人以前一起住工作室的时候也睡过几次，后来都搬出去了，高天佐主动把关系退回到朋友哥们，<br/>进一步，或者退一步全看高天佐乐意。<br/>高天佐常常说自己爱起来没有底线，魏然想跟他有一件事我肯定赢你就是爱起来犯贱。</p><p>晚上快十二点有人来家里砸门，魏然差点想报警.</p><p>高天佐绝对喝酒了，但人还是很清醒，酒气里掺杂着香水木质的味道，应该是精心打扮出去的。<br/>“老魏操我。”高天佐开口的第一句就是这句<br/>魏然不接高天佐的话茬，只是在鞋柜里翻找着拖鞋，一边说“乖乖去换衣服洗澡去，晚上让你住。”<br/>高天佐也不跟着往屋里走，就是在门口站着不动，”魏然，别哄小孩，我，说，操我，不脏你家床，地上就行.”<br/>魏然让高天佐这副耍无赖的样子闹得也头疼，毕竟再好的脾气也受不了无理取闹。</p><p>“你他妈别处受了气少来我这发疯，小点声，不然吵邻居睡觉。”魏然把拖鞋往高天佐面前一摔说到。<br/>可是高天佐这时候怎么会听魏然的劝，继续大声：“白来让你操都不行吗，我不比你下片子自己解决好玩，又不是没睡过，装大尾巴狼。”<br/>“要么换鞋换衣服进来，要么滚！”魏然终于还是克制不住了。<br/>“他妈的谁都能拒绝我是吧。”高天佐转身要走，“我就不信了在南京我今天找不着一个能睡一晚上的地方。”<br/>魏然太熟悉高天佐这种被逼到一定程度，犯起混来什么刺耳说什么的状态，再进一步就是什么事都能做得出来了。</p><p>魏然上前一步抓着高天佐肩膀往回拉，然后用力甩上门，去他的邻居，去他的社会公德。<br/>“滚回来，在这站好，就地上”<br/>“那你去哪？”<br/>“我他妈去拿安全套！”</p><p>面对高天佐，魏然永远迁就，永远投降。</p><p>等魏然回来这人已经衣服乱七八糟的脱了扔了一地，魏然看了血液直往头顶上窜，当然也往下体走，</p><p>魏然正在气头上，带上了套不顾高天佐的挣扎，抓着这人腰就往里冲， <br/>全进去以后高天佐终于老实了，<br/>“疼就说话，”魏然还是心软了，何况他自己也疼。</p><p>高天佐自顾自的咬着嘴唇直喘气也不吭声，憋了半天终于说出来一句“你他妈的赶紧动。”<br/>“你是真的不识好歹。”魏然准确的评价到。<br/>魏然也不再照顾身下的人的感受，用手按住小男孩想扭过来似乎是要索吻的头，自己怎么舒服怎么来，魏然隐约可以猜到高天佐就是需要他这样做，而且小男孩今天带的是有吊坠的耳环，这个闪闪的金属物体随着魏然进出频的率不停晃动，看的让人着了魔。<br/>魏然家的铺的是木地板，似乎比瓷砖好一些，但是跪趴的姿势依然让人膝盖硌得生疼，脸一直被迫贴在地上，高天佐暗想，自己可是靠脸吃饭的，如果这一趟做下来，破了相未免得不偿失，但是高天佐也确实觉得爽，对暴力和疼痛本能的迷恋，是他的难言之隐。</p><p>等这场较劲一般的性爱终于冲到了终点，两人都有些脱力，高天佐大大咧咧四肢舒展的躺着，似乎硬邦邦的地板真的很舒服似的，魏然怕他冷，从沙发上抽了一条毯子过来给小男孩垫着，然后也排躺好，魏然想了想他应该是第一次认真欣赏自家的客厅天花板。</p><p>沉默没几秒，高天佐就开口了：“哥，你带了套我就没法给你生儿子了。”<br/>魏然嘲笑他，“不带你也生不出来。”没办法，魏然一向是尊重科学实事求是的人<br/>“你就自己往死了作自己吧。”高天佐其实也不是真的听不进去话的人，这会高天佐也不还嘴了，乖乖挨骂。高天佐等到魏然数落完他不生气了，开始撒娇耍赖，“老魏我困”</p><p>魏然自然是不能再上这人的当，连拖带拽的把人往浴室赶，“不洗澡不可能让你上床睡”，高天佐这时候是真的乖了，闭着眼睛任由魏然拿沐浴露和洗发水在他身上揉，魏然想着如果给自己家的小宠物洗澡他们也能这么乖就好了，完全忘了高天佐之前是什么混蛋样子。中间不小心还是把泡沫弄进了小男孩的眼睛，魏然赶紧拿纸巾给他擦，高天佐就这么眼睛红彤彤的看着魏然，然后他终于得到了今天第一个混者洗发产品酸涩味道的吻，魏然一边亲一边手顺着腰往下摸，高天佐赶紧扭动着挣脱开，然后不好意思的解释，“今天真的不行了，因为确实疼”，魏然一句你他妈卡在喉咙里找不到说这小崽子的下文。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>